What Really Happened
by error331685974
Summary: What really happened in volume 3 near the end. Type: One-shot. Couple s : Mitsuya x the groper, ageha x Yukari friendly . Emotion: Semi-dramatic, ends in fluff. Rating: 12 Early Teen .


This is what really happened. In volume three, when Ageha Shiroi was almost groped and Yukari Arisaka fought the groper off. Then Mitsuya Kuromine went and chased the groper off into the distance. What is written in the manga is only what Hidaka wants you to see and know. But here is the real story…

"Leave it to me!" Mitsuya reserved as he dashed off into the distance, pursuing the groper, leaving Yukari and Ageha staring after.

"Do…do you think he'll be okay?" Ageha quietly stammered to Yukari who was single-kneeling down beside her.

"Who, Mitsu or the jerk?" Yukari sarcastically snorted.

"Kuromine-san! Of course!" Ageha giggled in response.

"…" Yukari paused unreassuringly.

***

Mitsuya ran. He passed four alleyways, went through six, and was now passing a few convenience stores. Though it felt as if an hour has passed to Mitsuya, he kept going.

"I won't let you down, Ageha." He half whispered, half panted.

"Just give up already!" The groper pleaded. "I can't run anymore."

"Aww, I'm having fun!" Mitsuya mocked.

"What are you, Bionic?" The groper rasped. "Aren't you tired? Look—"

"Uh-oh." Mitsuya sang. "Looks like this is end! …Or for you at least."

The groper glanced back at Mitsuya. Then whipped his head around when the ground's texture changed dramatically. They were heading for the dock—or at least the river!

"What? Stop!" He halted.

"What's the matter? Are you...drowning in fatigue?" Mitsuya taunted as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He was going into his "Mitsuya-sama" mode.

"D-Don't…don't come too close." The groper begged.

"…What's your name?" Mitsuya asked smiling with his eyes closed.

"D-D-Dai. Why?" Dai (the groper) stuttered.

***

"I'm beginning to get worried. Is Kuromine-san alright?" Ageha wondered aloud.

"He's fine. I bet." Yukari shrugged it off.

"Stop treating this like it's nothing. He's run off for about half an hour!" Ageha scolded.

"…Just hope for the best." Yukari turned away.

Ageha felt a wave of hatred or annoyance, and immediately regret what she just said and he demeanor. _Oh no. Does he hate me now? Why'd he turn away? What was his facial expression? What did his tone of voice mean?" _Ageha wondered hopelessly.

***

"Ha-ha. Just curious." Mitsu chuckled.

"And tonight, you lose what's most dear to you. I hope." He whispered.

"Wh-what?" Dai thought ever so clueless. "My mom?"

"Let me just ask you one more question. Do you—and answer honestly—still have your innocence?"

"*gasp*."

Mitsuya-sama slowly, and with intimidation, walked towards Dai who was slowly backing up closer until against the metal fencing of the river. Then suddenly, Mitsuya-sama broke into a run and tackled Dai to the cold, rough ground.

"What are you doing?!" Dai exclaimed.

"What…do…you…think…?" Mitsuya-sama smirked.

"No. No. Please don't. No." Dai pleaded cowardly, close to tears. "I have no business with you. Leave me alone!"

But Mitsuya-sama ignored those "pathetic" pleas. And he began slowly and dramatically by grabbing the collar of Dai's black hood, and pulling it down. No one else saw this of course, or they were hidden by the shadow of the tall factory building looming over them, and the cloud-filled night sky favored them too by concealing the moon behind their fluffy walls.

"*pant, pant, pant* Please…stop. Please…*pant, pant*" Dai pleaded.

Suddenly, Dai remembered something. He reached out his right hand to his sweater lying beside him on the dirty, black, oily ground. His hand slithered into the shirt pocket, and pulled out a kitchen knife. He carefully retracted his bare arm back, and quickly twisted it in Mitsuya's direction. But Mitsuya was faster—he grabbed the knife and yanked it out of the boy's hands.

"Don't you even try?" Mitsuya pitied with mock sympathy. "I thought you were going to be a good _little_ boy and have your death tonight a _little _later. But you brought this upon yourself." With that, there was a weak, raspy "ugh" momentarily filling the cold, damp, harbor air that night.

Mitsu pulled himself _out_ and put the clothes back on "Dai". He then lifted the young and fresh corpse up, his hands one on Dai's back and the other under Dai's legs, and eased closer to his little, immature face, and tenderly kissed his on the once warm and reddish lips. Mitsu carried him to the metal fencing he once touched, and…

"Farewell, and travel well," Mitsu smiled satisfyingly, and "gracefully" dunked the body into the river.

Mitsu became conscious of the time, so he took his cell phone out of his pocket, and checked the time. The digital clock read 11:24 p.m.

"Uh-oh!" Mitsu sweetly sighed. "They must be getting worried." He texted to Yukari a short little text.

***

"Hmm?" Yukari grunted and checked his silver flip-phone. "Oh yeah."

"Wait—you had a cell phone the whole time?!" Ageha moaned in disbelief.

"Yeah. 'Guess I forgot about it." Yukari shrugged.

"Well—what's it say?" Ageha excitedly asked.

"Uh…_My dear Yukari-kun, I just wanted to let you know that I'm perfectly fine. Meet you at the car! –Mitsu P.S. Sorry if I got you two worried! 3 _Huh, that jerk…"

When the three reunited at the car, Mitsu immediately hugged Ageha, while saying:

"I'm so sorry! I lost him!" Mitsu apologized.

"It's alright, Kuromine-san…are you _sure_ that's what happened?" Ageha questioned.

"Yes." Mitsu straightened up and said in his creepy voice. "I lost him at the end of river."

"Um, Kuromine-san, why is there blood on your hands?...And shirt?"

"'Why' is not important." He stopped.

"Do you want to lick it for me?" Mitsu said in his normal, perverted voice.

And whatever happened after that is all the truth.


End file.
